battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Union of Soviet Socialist Republics
Soviet Union News *The war with the Capitalist Russian traitors continue! All men are to show no mercy to the bourgeoisie swine!'' *' *'' Chain of Command *'Admiral of the Fleet of the USSR - Ivan Melnikov(Head of Engineering)' *'Chief of Operations - Viktor Kirsanov' *'Vice Admiral - TBA' *'Counter Admiral - Upper Antony Vangorozod' *'Counter Admiral - Lower ' ---- *'Captain - 1st Rank - Nikolai Ivanov' *'Captain - 1st Rank -' *'Captain - 1st Rank -' *'Captain - 1st Rank -' *'Captain - 1st Rank -' ---- *'Captain - 2nd Rank -' *'Captain - 2nd Rank -' *'Captain - 2nd Rank -' *'Captain - 2nd Rank -' *'Captain - 2nd Rank -' ---- *'Captain - 3rd Rank -' *'Captain - 3rd Rank -' *'Captain - 3rd Rank -' *'Captain - 3rd Rank -' *'Captain - 3rd Rank -' ---- *'Captain-Lieutenant -' *'Captain-Lieutenant -' *'Captain-Lieutenant -' *'Captain-Lieutenant -' *'Captain-Lieutenant -' Extra Characters Alliances Non-Aggresion Pact Enemies Intergovernmental Organization National Threat Level Wars Applications *Why do you want to join? *What will you bring? *What is your flagship? *What is your Game Center ID and fake name? *What other fleets and navies are you involved in? *How will you react around other members? Colonies Area: KM2 Total Control Partial Control Earth Soviet Union Area: KM2 * Shipyards * Mines * Oil Fields * The Motherland KGB Soviet Air Force (VVS) Uniforms SovietAirForce.jpg|Soviet Air Force Ensign Air Based Weapons * Earthquake Bombs * Thermobaric Bombs * Anti-Runway Bombs * Laser-Guided Bombs * Conventional Bombs * Sarin Gas Canisters * Thermonuclear Bombs * Bunker Buster Bombs * Satellite-Guided Bombs * Python Short Range Missiles * Derby Medium Range Missiles * 30mm Gsh-30-2 Autocannon Strike Craft Fighters= placeholder.jpg|Fighter |-|Interceptors= placeholder.jpg|Interceptor |-|Close Air Support Aircraft= placeholder.jpg|CAS Aircraft |-|Bombers= placeholder.jpg|Bomber |-|Scouts= placeholder.jpg|Scout Soviet Armed Forces (SA) Uniforms SovietArmy.jpg|Soviet Army Ensign Ground Based Weapons Handheld Based Weapons * Sniper Rifles * Assault Rifles * Submachine Guns * Pistols Vehicles Main Battle Tanks= T14.jpg|T-14 Armata Main Battle Tank |-|Anti Aircraft Vehicles= placeholder.jpg|Anti Aircraft Vehicles |-|Infantry Fighting Vehicles= T15.jpg|T-15 Armata Infantry Fighting Vehicle |-|Engineering Vehicles= placeholder.jpg|Anti Aircraft Vehicles |-|Self Propelled Artillery= Koalitsiya.jpg|2S35 Koalitsiya Self Propelled Gun |-|Tank Destroyers= placeholder.jpg|Tank Destroyer |-|Utility Vehicles= placeholder.jpg|Utility Vehicle Soviet Naval Fleet Uniforms Soviet Navy.jpg|Soviet Navy Ensign Ship Based Weapons * Pending Flagships Fleet Any ship can be put here as long as it has the title SNS on it. |-|Arsenal Ships= Arsenal Ships * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Aircraft Carriers= Aircraft Carriers * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Battlecarriers= Battlecarrier * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Battleships= Battleships * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Battlecruisers= Battlecruisers * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Cruisers= Cruisers * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Destroyers= Destroyers * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Frigates= Frigates * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Corvettes= Corvettes * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Amphibious Assault Ships= Amphibious Assault Ships * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Submarines= Submarines * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Hospital Ships= Hospital Ships * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Museum Ships= Museum Ships * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder |-|Espionage Ships= Spy Ships * Total: 0 placeholder.jpg|placeholder Naval Roster Category:Nations/Navies Category:Russian Civil War